Where Do Our Loyalties Lie?
by IamBlackCanary
Summary: During season2 finale, Gerard Argent's smarter & better prepared to get what he wants. He has control of the kanima and he's blackmailing Scott, his go to werewolf; so what could go wrong? That worries him most, so he ensure success by getting a few more pawns on his side. Gerard realizes that the pack's greatest mistake is underestimating their humans.(BAMF Ally/Stiles friendship)


Hey, not sure if this is a one-shot or if it's gonna be a longer story, it all depends if you guys like it. I love reviews, tell me if I messed something up, ideas for a next chapter, anything. PM me too;) For those of you who haven't read my other story, read it! I'm still working on it, so give me input for that, and I will be so grateful.

This story doesn't contain any ships, besides a bit of Allison and Scott, so if I continue you choose the pairings. I want this story to be based around how Stiles and Allison can be best friends and fight like BAMFs!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Everyone was scattered around the abandoned warehouse, all eyes trained on the scene that was unfolding. Gerard had lured Derek, Scott, Isaac and Chris to him using Jackson, all while using Allison as a shield. He got Scott to give him the bite from Derek. Scott tricked him, resulting with a bite that won't take, thanks to mountain ash pills. Allison ran back to Scott, apologetically once free from her grandfather. Gerard ordered the kanima to kill them all, Stiles and Lydia ran the kanima over with his jeep. Erica, Boyd and Peter come running in soon after. Lydia gave the kanima a key, which turned him back into Jackson. Peter and Derek then stabbed in with their claws to kill the kanima within, and officially turn him into a werewolf. But the night just keeps gets better.

Everyone slowly starts to recover from the shock of the night's events and regroup. No one noticed Gerard, thinking he was dead, get up from the ground with a fiery glare pointed their way. Gerard had the kanima and he had Scott, how could everything have gone so wrong? Being the best Argent hunter, Gerard always had a back up plan.

In a burst of anger Gerard staggered up, pain radiating from his swollen arm. "No! This isn't how it is supposed to be!"

Everyone jumped in surprise at the unexpected shouts.

"You have ruined my plans Scott Mccall, but no matter I will get what I want. I will survive, one way or another I will succeed." With that he turned and headed for the door.

Scott stepped forward from the little group huddle everyone had created. "No Gerard, you won't. I can't allow that. I won't let you go and hurt other innocents, not again." Scott spoke with confidence and strength, reassuring to the rest that everything was finally over, that they had won and could go home. They all moved to stand in between Gerard and his only exit.

"You have no more pawns to play with Gerard. No one left to fighting your battles for you anymore. You're alone and have no other choice than to give up." Scott spoke again.

"That my little werewolf is where you are wrong." Gerard smiled an evil grin, that told the rest that he had one last card up his sleeve. "I plan on leaving, so you should all spare yourselves the trouble and get out of my way."

The pack didn't budge. "Not a chance." Isaac smiled smugly at Gerard, believing the fight was won.

Gerard's smile never faltered, "I just want to remind you that no one needs to get hurt. But if I don't get what I want, then there is no saying who could go down in the process."

No one noticed the small glances Gerard sent to two people mixed in the group. Or the shiver it sent down their backs.

Chris stepped forward next to Scott, pushing his feelings aside about his father and deciding to finally do the right thing. "Let this end now, and come willingly with us."

Gerard turned to look at Chris, then back at the group. "Alright, if that's how you'll all be about it." He then extended his arm towards Allison, who was standing next to Lydia and Jackson, mixed in the group watching on the scene. "Allison, please give your old grandfather a hand. My arm is causing me a bit of pain at the moment, so I need a bit of assistance to leave."

Allison looked at her grandfather with great conflict. Thinking better that to anger her grandfather, she hesitantly started walking towards Gerard. Causing a choir of gasps for echo after her.

Once she got to Gerard, he roughly grabbed onto her for support. He transferred all his weight onto her, growing more fatigued by the moment.

"Allison?" At hearing her name, she turned slowly to look at those behind her. They all shared a similar look of confusion and anger. Looking back at her father and Scott hurt her the most. They both had an expression of betrayal and sadness.

"What are you doing Allison?" the pain and confusion was evident in Scott's voice.

Before Allison could move to answer, Peter cut in, "Does it matter? She's chosen her side, no matter how stupid it was, considering the number of us versus the number of them." He looked in Allison's direction with disgust.

"It does not matter in the size of your army, but in the skill and power they possess." Gerard spoke to Peter. He was still holding onto Allison, his energy running low.

Allison turned back towards her grandfather eyeing him warily, "Even with all my training, I can't take them all, and you don't look in much a position to start fighting," she spoke quietly.

"Well then I guess we'll need some help," Gerard whispered back to Allison, a frightening smile placed on his face. He then turned back to the others still in the warehouse with then. He searched all the faces, looking for one specific face. Once his eyes met with the ones he was looking for, his smile grew even more.

"Stiles, would you be so kind as to assist me out the building?"

Everyone gaped, mouths wide open, at Gerard, bewilderment clear on everyones faces. Stiles, on the other hand, was not as shocked. He actually expected this to come, once Gerard called on Allison to aid him. Stiles quickly realized that there was no way out of this for him that ended all right and with everyone happy.

With him mind made up, Stiles slowly walking over to join Allison and Gerard, as everyone went still and quiet.

The question felt repetitive and sour on his tongue, but he didn't know what else to say, "What are you doing Stile?"

Stiles stopped half way between Gerard and the group, looking back at Scott. They stared at each other, almost like they were having a conversation. Stiles opened his mouth as if to speak, but after Gerard called his name, he closed his mouth. He turned back to Gerard and walked the rest of the distance to him.

Everyone looked at them, as if they were crazy, well everyone knows that Gerard very well could be nuts, but Allison and Stiles? Everyones brains were about to explode, they couldn't grasp what was happening at the moment. Why would Allison go back to her grandfather? He manipulated her, and made her do wrong things, all because her judgment was clouded by grief. Why would she willingly go back to someone who did that to her? Maybe she has lost it. And Stiles? What the hell? Did he even know Gerard? Only a few know about how Gerard kidnapped him and beat him to a pulp, being there witnessing it themselves. But Stiles and Gerard are the only ones who know about what happened, once Gerard dragged Stiles to a different room to "have a talk". Without all the info to fill in the blanks, nothing made any sense. To the pack Allison and Stiles are crazy, they have completely lost it if they choose to stand by Gerard. Standing in a large group, they watched as Stiles stood to one side of Gerard while Allison was on the other side.

Becoming bored and tired of all the awkward silence between Stiles and Allison and the group, Gerard spoke, "Allison. Stiles. It's time to leave, let's go." The two looked at Gerard nodding at him.

The pack, more confused than ever, still block their only exit. They looked at the three a bit warily. What could three humans do against a pack of nine? They might be hunters, but one was injured and the other is still in training. And Stiles? No comment on the hyperactive bench warmer who only knows how to trip and fall on his face.

See as their friends wouldn't move, Allison looked over at Stiles giving him a look. Stiles just nodded his head back at Gerard, indicating for her to help him while he dealt with the others. With that they jumped into action.

Allison pulled out a small metallic stick out of her jacket and tossed it up into the air for Stiles to catch. He grabbed onto it with ease and quickly snapped it to full length, turning it into a long staff. Not wasting any time, Stiles charged towards the group that blocked their way out. Allison quickly grabbed Gerard by his arm, and started to pulled him around the pack.

Completely caught by surprise, the pack didn't react quickly enough for Stiles attacks. First he went straight through Scott and Chris, knocking them off their feet with his staff. Then going for the others.

Allison didn't get very far before being cut off by Jackson and Lydia. They tried talking to her, but they didn't get very far as Allison kicked Jackson in the stomach sending him flying into a wall. Lydia ran to him in concern. Errica and Boyd shortly took their places, once again blocking them off from the door.

Isaac was hit next, Stiles connected the staff to Isaac's chest. Then jumped over his form on the ground to get to the next. Peter was better prepared for the attack and saw Stiles coming. He grabbed Stiles' staff and through it to the side. Believing the human was harmless without his weapon Peter lowed his defences. Luckily for Stiles, since he got a clear and powerful kick to Peter's leg. A snap echoed in the room, as Peter fell to the ground.

Errica and Boyd handled most of the fighting with Allison and Gerard, while Jackson tried to recover from the blow to his stomach. He was mostly useless in the fight, because he didn't know how to use or control his new found strength.

Allison dealt another blow to Boyd, but with tough skin it was difficult to get him to go down. Especially with Erica attacking you aswell, so Gerard helped whenever he could. Eventually they knocked Erica and Boyd out cold.

Behind him he heard a growl, dammit Stiles though, forgot about Derek. He turned to be faced by a completely wolfed out Derek. After another growl from Derek, he charged towards Stiles. He swiped at him with his claws, but Stiles dodged each swipe by taking a step backwards. After a few more steps, Stiles foot bumped into his staff. He quickly ducked down out of Derek's reach, grabbed his staff, and rolled to behind Derek.

Derek turned around and tried to take the staff from Stiles' grasp. With both of their hands on the staff, playing tug of war. Derek eventually twisted both the staff and Stiles around, so that he was standing behind Stiles with the staff to his neck. Stiles tried to push the staff away and escape Derek's hold, but his strength didn't compare to that of a werewolf's. Thinking quickly, Stiles pulled Derek into his back, so that they were as close as they could possibly get. Then he shoved Derek roughly back, his hands still on the staff, then flipped Derek over him onto the ground.

Searching around the warehouse, Stiles saw Allison helping Gerard get back to his feet. He turned around to go help them, but came face to face with Scott.

They just stood there, looking at each other, unsure what to do. The others started to regroup behind them. Scott took a step forward trying to reach out to him, causing Stiles to take a step back. Scott tried again, and Stiles stepped back away further. "Why are you helping him Stiles?" Scott kept moving towards Stiles, determined to get to him and figure out what was going on. Afraid and feeling guilty to fight his best friend, Stiles stumbled back. Eventually his back hit a wall, and Stiles started to panic. He didn't want Scott to get to him, to stop him. Bad things will happen if Scott stopped him.

But Scott kept coming towards him, so he pulled his last resort out. Tucked away on his back, in his jeans, under his red hoodie was his gun. He pointed it straight at Scott's chest.

"Don't take another step." Scott stopped in his tracks, shocked that Stiles would ever point a gun at him.

Everyone grew quiet, and turned to see what was happening with Scott and Stiles. "Stiles I don't know what's going on, but I can't let you leave with Gerard." He continued on towards him.

The sound of a bullet being fired rung out in the warehouse. Scott flinched back, waiting for the pain, but it never came. He looked up in confusion, he saw Stiles looking guilty at someone over his shoulder, someone behind him. Scott turned around and gasped when he saw red coming from Derek. Blood slowly spread through his shirt. Derek's hands were clasped tight to his chest, pain written across his features.

"The bullets are laced with a rare wolfsbane." Derek fell to his knees, looking up at Stiles with more betrayal and pain than before. "It will take you at least a day or two to identify the specific species of wolfsbane I have used, then you will have to find someone to give you some, and by the time you get your hands on a cure you will already be dead."

"But you're not a killer Stiles," Peter was now by his nephews side, "so what do you want for the cure?"

Stiles looked over at Allison, who nodded her head at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"For you to just let us go," Stiles spoke as he headed towards the door, Allison and Gerard ahead of him. Once he got to the door he stopped and turned back around to look at the pack. "Don't get in our way," Stiles pulled a small vial out of his hoodie, " and don't look for us."

With that he tossed the vial to Scott, before disappearing through the door, leaving the pack behind.

After a moment of shock, everyone went into a frenzy of anger and fright. Everyone spoke over the other, unsure of what to do.

Chris made a loud whistling sound, "Everyone needs to calm the hell down, we will figure this out, but we can't do that with everyone freaking out." Chris then looked toward Scott, "Scott?"

Scott just stared at nothing in the distance, still in a bit of shock by the night's events. The girl he loves went a bit psycho after her mother's death, but got better. Now she was back to working with her grandfather. And Stiles? Scott had no idea what to think of that, nobody saw that coming.

"Scott, you alright?" Chris' voice broke Scott out of his trance of thought, and looked at the group. "What should we do?"

Scott looked down at the vial in his hands, then back up. "We should get Derek over to Deaton's, so we can make sure the cure is good and it works."

Everyone nodded and proceeded to help get Derek to the cars. Twenty minutes later they all arrived at Deaton's clinic.

They all rush in, Deaton greeting them with a worried expression. "I got your text Scott, what exactly is the problem?"

Dr. Deaton didn't need an answer as he saw Boyd and Peter carried in Derek. He instructed them to take him to his examination table in the back of the clinic. As he got his tool table prepared everyone else filled into the room. Pulling on his blue medical gloves, Deaton looked up, "So what exactly happened?"

Everyone started talking at once, telling Deaton what happened. "Stop! One at a time."

Scott told Deaton everything that happened, from having Gerard cornered to Allison and Stiles joining them, and from Derek getting shot to the cure. By the end of the story, Deaton had removed Derek's shirt, cleaned up all the blood, and removed the bullet.

"Well that's odd," Deaton mumbled to himself, watching as Derek's wound started to close and heal.

"What?"

Deaton pointed to the small hole in Derek's chest, and everyone saw as it healed into smooth skin.

Scott's hand squeezed tightly around the small vial, "But we haven't given him the cure yet, how is that possible?"

Deaton picked up the bullet and took a closer look, "If I had to guess, I would say that the bullet was not laced with any lethal wolfsbane, but only a mixture combination of nausea inducing concoctions. If I am correct, then Derek was only weak because the bullet was inside him, but once I removed it his body was able to easily push the toxins out and heal."

"Non-lethal? Then why did Stiles say those things, and give Scott a cure?" Isaac asked.

"Maybe Stiles mixed up his bullets?" Lydia suggested, the gears in her brain working to figure out the puzzle they were faced with.

"Scott may I please see the vial?" Scott handed the cure to Deaton.

Everyone watched as Deaton examined the vial, then open the top and shook the content onto his table. Nothing came out but a small piece of folded paper. Deaton carefully opened the paper and read it aloud to the group.

_Take care of our dads for us._

Everyone stood in silence, trying to piece together the mystery that just kept getting more complicated. "Stiles knew the bullet wasn't laced," Derek said, "he was getting a message to us."

"But what does 'take care of our dads' mean?" Scott questioned.

Derek, fully healed, got off the examination table.

"Goodbye."


End file.
